


Two Truths and a Lie

by krrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is Worthy, Crack, Everyone is Happy and Tipsy, Humor, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Other, Steve Blushes a Fuck Ton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrs/pseuds/krrs
Summary: The rest of the Avengers have got Bucky all wrong. They think he’s closed off and grumpy, all doom and gloom. And he can’t blame them, they didn’t know him before the war like Steve did, before he was the Winter Soldier. He’s tall, dark, mysterious and absolutely going to use this to his advantage to cause some chaos on game night.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of my favorite tropes are 'Bucky assassinating well known public figures', 'Bucky wielding Mjolnir', and 'Bucky making Steve blush,'. So, why not smash 'em all together in a single fic that ignores all the pain from Endgame? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please forgive spelling/grammar mistakes! :)

The rest of the Avengers have got Bucky all wrong. They think he’s closed off and grumpy, all doom and gloom. And he can’t blame them, they didn’t know him before the war like Steve did, before he was the Winter Soldier. He’s tall, dark, mysterious and absolutely going to use this to his advantage to cause some chaos on game night.

“Okay, here we go! Two truths and a lie,” Clint claps his hands as everyone groans. “Yes, we’re doing it. We need it. I’ll go first.”

Clint is right. They need it. Somewhere in the past few months, what started as a simple party game aimed to pull a few laughs from one another has slowly turned into a chance for everyone to shed their Avenger title and feel like a _person_. Beer bottles would clink together and the floor would be coated in a sticky sheen by morning. And though Bucky (nor Steve) could get drunk, it was just a comfort to go through the motions and be, well, _people_.

Clint raises a finger. “One! I haven’t shit in two days and I’m starting to worry.” 

“Gross, Clint!” Natasha pushes him with enough force for his beer to spill and he trades it to his left hand where it’ll be safe while just about everyone else makes a disapproving noise. Thor and Tony laugh.

“Two, I once had a sexual dream about Tony involving peanut butter.” Clint says, pointing his beer bottle at Tony who sits across from him. Tony’s smile fades and he raises an eyebrow. This time everyone _but_ Tony laughs.

“And three, I did modeling in college,” Clint finishes and starts looking around wildly, expectantly. “Guesses, guesses, what’re the guesses?”

Natasha sits up from her lounged position with an amused smile. “I know for a fact that you modeled in college, I have his headshots if anyone wants copies.” There’s a round of laughter as she offers. Rhodey is first to raise his hand, closely followed by Bruce.

“Alright, so what’s the lie then?” proposes Clint.

“So, this isn’t as much a _guess_ as it is a _hope_ , but I don’t think you had a sexual dream about me involving peanut butter.” Tony says. Clint stays neutral for a few seconds and just holds Tony’s gaze in mischief. Tony’s eyes grow bigger and he intakes sharply, probably in preparation to say something sarcastic but Clint beats him to it.

“Ah, you got me,” he admits, shrugging. “Number two was indeed the lie, there was no peanut butter involved.” Clint finishes off with a wink and Tony doesn’t even look scandalized as he throws his head back and laughs all high pitched. Worry-free. Bucky laughs too, and God does it feel good. After the day’s action, it feels like home to sit here still bruised and flaking with dried blood matting their hair and making the threading of their clothes stick to skin. Together.

“My turn!” Thor bellows. Everyone gathers themselves and prepares for the next round. “One, I once snatched a bird out of the air, mid-flight...with my teeth.” Steve rolls his eyes at this and shakes his head, then after a few seconds, he frowns in thought. “Two, Loki used his transformative powers and pretended to be my girlfriend for three straight months when I was eleven. It wasn’t until I proposed to him that he finally admitted that he was Mathilde the whole time.” Thor’s eyes gloss over for a short second before he shakes himself back into reality. “And lastly, I haven’t cut my hair in decades.”

The whole group is thinking, smiling and taking sips of their beer to stall giving an answer. This one is a little tougher. Maria chews her lip before speaking up.

“I think,” she begins softly. “Number one is the lie. I know you’re a god and all but there’s no way you _bit_ a bird out of the air.” There’s some agreement following, Rhodey thinks that Loki would have been to young to come up with a joke that brilliant, Natasha reminds him that _Loki is Loki_ and it’s contemplated further. 

Thor clears his throat. “I’m lying about my hair, I get it trimmed every six to eight weeks. You guys really _do_ think I’m a barbarian, don’t you?” He mocks offense and Bruce who sits next to him on the couch leans back to get a better view of the back of Thor’s head.

“No, buddy. Your hair always looks great, I mean it!” Bruce sounds like he truly does mean it which satisfies Thor. Tony hops up to fetch a second round of booze while Thor tosses the attention to Steve.

“Captain Rogers, how about it?” Thor asks. 

Clint shakes his head while swallowing a sip of his beer. “I don’t think Steve _can_ lie, like _legally_. Or _physically_. Be careful, Steve. Don’t hurt yourself, now.” 

“That’s hilarious, Clint.” Steve remarks dryly. Tony’s back now with fresh bottles for everyone and he dumps himself back onto his seat next to Maria, stretching out his feet in her lap. She makes grabby hands and is handed a full beer as she settles under Tony’s shoes. Steve thinks for a moment.

“Alright, I got it. One, my first kiss happened in a dumpster.” There’s a chorus of ‘awws’, some sentimental for American Wonder Boy’s first kiss, the others from pity if the statement is unfortunately true. 

“I remember that, you smelled like trash the rest of the goddamned night.” Bucky mutters, picking at his pants. It’s quiet for a couple seconds and Bucky looks up to Steve who is giving him a pointed look. He grimaces. “Sorry.”

Steve huffs. “Starting over!” He announces. “Number one, I’ve never said the f-word in my life -”

“Lie,” states Bucky. Then he laughs suddenly as all eyes fall on him. “You guys would not _believe_ the mouth Steve used to have, you’d think he was raised by sailors.” Everyone’s eyebrows are quirking up, small chuckles bubbling up as Steve takes a breath to defend himself.

“Okay, you know what? I’m making a rule. If you know someone is lying, _don’t say anything!_ Let the rest of us have some fun! What if they wanted to guess?” Steve hides the tiny bit of actual annoyance he harbours underneath rosy cheeks and a smile. “If you’re so eager to play, Buck, why don’t you have a go?”

Steve suggestion is a ploy. No one expects Bucky to take the bait, they wait for him to pass the turn as he has every other time they’ve played any sort of game together. Bucky is always content to sit there and drink, quiet and just happy to be included in something other than violence. Bucky takes a large gulp of his beer, sets it down on the ground and slides forward in his seat.

“Yeah, alright.” He says and locks his jaw. Tony, Maria, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint and lastly Steve all eye him incredulously. “And if you know I’m lying, remember that Steve will be very angry with you if you call me out.”

Bucky knows how scary he can look. He’s hunched over in all black, imposing on the edge of his seat as he eyes his companions, eyes glistening with mischief. His hair hangs around his steely expression, elbows resting on his knees and fingers folded neatly together. He sweeps over everyone around him and watches as they nearly flinch under his gaze. They don’t know him all that well yet, and that’s what makes this all so, so delicious.

“One.” Bucky starts. “I killed Princess Diana.”

Everyone stops moving. Their eyes zero in on Bucky in analysis. Natasha’s read his file, this Bucky knows. He has quite a number of names on that list, but is Diana Frances Spencer on there? It doesn’t matter now anyway, thanks for Steve’s rule, she can’t say anything if she does know either way. And Natasha’s face, to no one’s surprise, gives nothing away. She just squints at Bucky in a staredown.

It’s perfectly plausible. The timeline makes sense, the absence of complete incrimination. But it’s ridiculous, right? So outlandish! No one denies his words but no one confirms them. The perfect statement to begin with.

“Two,” Bucky’s eyes flicker to Thor who’s eyes ignite with curiosity. The rest of the groups heads’ follow in perfect synchronization. “I can lift Mjolnir.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” cries Rhodey. Thor looks horrified that he would even suggest it. Plenty more protests immediately follow Bucky’s words, Bruce bursting out in tremendous laughter. The others join in and as tempted as he is, because _yes, Bucky knows how funny the idea is. He gets it, an ex-assassin like him who the universe deems Worthy,_ he doesn’t crack a smile. He remains stiff, long fingers intertwined with metal ones, hunched over and staring coldly into each gaze he meets. 

The room eventually falls silent. Because this statement, well. It’s _outlandish!_ But, perfectly _plausible_. I mean, why would Bucky even suggest such a thing if it didn’t have potential to be true? Steve is chewing on the inside of his cheek as he catches Bucky’s eye. 

“Third,” Bucky croaks slowly. And truly, Bucky was going to say something else. But catching Steve’s gaze like he did makes him want to watch Steve squirm. _Badly_. He clears his throat while Steve looks at him with interest. Bucky knows he has to lock eyes with Steve while he says this. For it to look convincing and for Steve to turn that bright, firetruck red he does when embarrassed. 

“Before the war,” Bucky starts and Steve’s eyes narrow. “When me and Stevie lived together…” Bucky mumbles. The silence tenses, all eyes jumping back and forth between the super soldiers. Steve’s eyebrows pop at the nickname and then Bucky turns in his seat to lean towards Steve. “We used to, um…”

Steve’s eyes are hard. Daring Bucky to finish the sentence, either with a lie or a truth, it doesn’t matter. He’s _waiting_. Bucky watches Steve twitch with impatience. Bucky bites his lip in an attempt to curb a threatening smile but with full awareness of what the gesture may look like. He lowers his voice to a dangerous drawl. “We used to, _share a bed_ if you know what I mean.”

Bucky can hear Tony hiccup on his beer while he watches Steve’s jaw drop.

“No way,” claps Natasha. “Don’t believe it.” She’s watching the two of them far too intently for her answer to hold any sort of real conviction, though.

The blush creeping up Steve’s face is fiery. It’s unapologetic and damning. Steve stammers. “ _Why would you say it like that! You make it sound -”_

“Ah, ah, ah, Stevie.” Bucky cuts him off, shaking his head. “You don’t get to comment.” The nickname seems to _do things_ to Steve, like make him retreat as far back into his seat as possible and cross his arms as he fights the words trying to escape.

“No, hold up a minute. I need clarification, Barnes.” Tony manages to sit up. He blinks slowly. “By _share a bed_ , what exactly do you mean?”

Bucky sinks back into his leather chair and spreads his legs, sighing. “I really don’t think I need to explain that one to you, Tony.”

“Oh, my god!” Clint shouts. “Thank you for that visual!”

Maria throws a napkin at Clint in retaliation. “Like you have room to talk! This one is a lot better than the one involving you, Tony, and peanut butter!”

This is met with laughter, from Bucky as well. His goal was to get under Steve’s skin, which was evidently successful based off of the way that Steve is currently hiding his entire face behind his hands.

“So, Cap’s not a virgin?” Rhodey asks, scratching his head with a look of bewilderment. 

Bruce meets Bucky’s eye and points at Steve with a seriousness. “Yeah, Barnes. Listen, I want to congratulate you on tapping that -”

“Can we stop talking about this!” Steve begs from behind his fingers, pained giggles spilling out and into the giddy room.

“Oh, don’t be like that, doll.” Bucky kicks at Steve’s feet. Steve flinches at the contact and draws his feet up and onto the chair, laughing. Everyone is still looking between the two of them, wide-eyed and smiling. Bucky coughs. Maybe this one was a little _too_ plausible. Steve lowers his hands from his cheeks to rest on the arms of the chair. 

Bucky softens as he watches Steve try to regain composure. It’s only now, after the commotion has begun to die down that Bucky blushes. He was too busy making sure that Steve was laughing to realize that everyone in the room had just pictured him and his best friend together in a most compromising position. Before it can be helped, an image of Steve’s blushing face, lost in pleasure, pleasure of _Bucky’s_ doing swims in front of him and Bucky gasps and tries to hide it with another cough.

A wave of heat flares under his skin in mortification mixed with a drop of arousal. Bucky feels the blush make home in his cheeks. Though, Bucky _knows_ that his blush is nowhere near the shade of crimson that Steve still is radiating just a few inches away. And then he wonders if Steve’s skin is that red _everywhere_. Holy shit, he needs to stop! This was supposed to be a joke. Oh, but it’s so fun and so _easy_ to wind Steve up.

Just as Steve looks like he’s relaxed, Bucky casts him another suggestive look, the one he used to use on pretty girls in bars and he flushes further, closing his eyes and pounding the chair with a fist. Bucky smiles at his achievement. 

“So,” he turns to the group. “What are your guesses?”

There is absolute silence for a straight minute. Everyone contemplates not only on which may be the lie, but what it will mean if the other two statements are _true_. Bucky waits patiently, happy in his scheme. 

Thor opens his mouth and closes it several times. After a few seconds, he says, “I don’t believe you can lift my hammer.”

They all wait. Eyes glued to Bucky as he stands. He stretches, wincing at the soreness in his muscles from the day’s battle and walks towards the couch where Thor lounges. Thor’s eyes go from happy ‘gotcha’ squints to the size of saucers as Bucky leans down to ghost his fingers over the hilt of Mjolnir. 

“No fucking way,” mutters Tony. “No way in hell.”

Bucky plucks Mjolnir from the ground and walks back to his seat, giving it a casual flip. The group goes wild. Thor booms out a deep laugh and yells, “congratulations, brother!” Rhodey leaps from where he’s seated in triumph, fists pumping in the air. Clints bug eyed and screaming. Bruce is just shaking his head and repeating, “would you look at that? Would you look at that?”

Natasha is clearly impressed. Maria doesn’t blink. And for once in his life, Tony Stark is speechless. 

Steve looks...thoughtful. Bucky’s fidgeting with Mjolnir as he locks eyes with Steve and at first Bucky thinks that Steve is _angry_ , that maybe he’s jealous. There are remnants of his blush still fading, a light dusting on his cheeks as he frowns at Bucky with his lips tight. Bucky can’t decipher it, it’s a look Steve has never sent him before. But he recognizes it as something similar to the one Steve wears in battle and now it’s Bucky’s turn to squirm.

He turns away quickly and tosses the hammer back to Thor. It’s time for a cold shower, Bucky decides. He’s had his fun.

“As far as I know,” he holds up his hands. “I had nothing to do with Princess Diana’s death.” And then Bucky stands and limps lightly to the elevator. He doesn’t bother taking in the reactions of the team behind him, the wind up was the real entertainment. With his metal fingers, he pushes the call button and waits for the elevator to arrive. 

“Are you coming to bed, darling?” Bucky calls and turns around halfway. Steve groans as his hands fly up to his face once again.

“Fuck you!” Steve calls and Bucky laughs.

_“Language!”_


End file.
